


we're playing fast and loose

by astano



Series: we're playing fast and loose [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just wanted to get some air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're playing fast and loose

“I’m just going to get some air,” Rachel says, pressing a hand briefly against Kurt’s arm to draw his attention away from the small crowd of people they’ve been talking with for the last five minutes. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Kurt nods and Rachel makes her way out of the room and down towards the entrance of the building. It’s a cold night, but the adrenaline that’s still pumping through her body, even so long after her performance, serves to ward off the cold, and she’s not really aware of the chill as she steps outside. There’s a short break before the winner of the showcase is announced and while Rachel’s not exactly nervous, she needs a few minutes alone to gather herself, because she knows she was good, knows she actually has a chance of winning, and she needs to be prepared.

Just as she’s sitting down on a bench off to one side of the front steps, Rachel hears the door clang shut above her and tilts her head, watching as legs start to swiftly descend. She’s surprised to see the person emerging is Cassandra July, because she wasn’t aware the woman had been present during the performances. However, she certainly looks dressed for the evening in an impossibly tight and incredibly short black dress that Rachel can’t help but admire.

At the bottom of the steps, Cassandra pauses, looking around, and Rachel knows without thinking that she’s the target of Cassie’s search. She coughs as delicately as she can manage with her heart beating hard in her chest, because she’s really not sure she can take one of Cassandra’s ‘lessons’ this evening, not with the high of her performance still thrumming through her body.

At the sound of Rachel’s cough, Cassandra turns and, upon spotting her target, walks quickly to where Rachel’s still sitting on the bench.

“Schwimmer,” she says in greeting, and Rachel nods in return. She can feel Cassandra’s eyes sweeping over her, appraising her, and she does her best to keep her own eyes level and her gaze steady.

“I have to say, while your performance was certainly lacking in several key areas, it really wasn’t all bad.”

Rachel’s annoyance at Cassandra’s statement has her on her feet in a split second, the outright force of her movement taking her closer to Cassandra that she’d intended, and she doesn’t miss the slight raise of eyebrows directed at her sudden closeness, but then she’s pointing a slightly trembling finger towards the woman and taking a deep breath. “I was exceptional, and you know it,” she begins, cutting off the start of a rebuttal from Cassandra with a wave of her hand. “I might not be the best dancer in the world, but do you think anyone cares about what my body’s doing when I open my mouth? Do you think they’re focussing on how my hips are working? Whether my hands are moving in the precise form?”

Before Rachel knows what’s happening, Cassandra is grabbing her hands from the air, holding them still. “Your hands are just as important as the words that come out of your mouth. Your hips,” she says, dropping Rachel’s hands and reaching down, setting her hands on the curve of Rachel’s waist and pulling her forward. “Your hips can tell as much of a story by the way they move as any lyrics can. Don’t make the mistake of dismissing one part of a performance because you’re more accomplished in another.”

When Cassandra drags her forward, Rachel jumps, startled, then feels the grip on her waist tighten, almost as if Cassandra has just realised how _close_ they’re standing. She takes a shaky breath in and can’t help the way her eyes dip to gaze at lips that are now curving up at one side into a smirk.

“Really?” The question isn’t exactly cruel, more intrigued, and Rachel chances a glance upwards again, meeting eyes that are surprised and more than a little interested. She’s about to protest, she really is, but then Cassie flicks out her tongue, dragging it over her bottom lip and Rachel suddenly can’t find any words at all.

Honestly, if someone had asked her five minutes ago if she had any interest in her dance professor, she would have laughed them out the room, but then there are lips pressing forcefully against her own and Rachel’s left breathless and wondering why she hasn’t been thinking about this all along.

It briefly crosses her mind to wonder if Cassandra’s been drinking, but she’s fairly certain if that were the case, she’d be able to taste the alcohol on her breath. A sudden giggle almost bubbles up from her chest at the downright absurdity of the situation, of _that_ being the indicator of a person’s possible sobriety, but it’s quickly tamped down by the feel of Cassie’s hands raking over the bare skin of her shoulders and upper back, and it becomes all Rachel can do to keep standing.

Her mind is just gone in a haze of lust, and there’s an ache growing between her legs getting stronger and more insistent each time Cassie sucks on her lip or flicks her tongue inside Rachel’s mouth, and she wants— _needs_ —those hands elsewhere, but god, her dress is _not_ conducive to this sort of activity.

A moan shakes Rachel’s chest when Cassie’s hands grip her ass, drawing them impossibly closer together and she can feel the smirk on the woman’s face. Not wanting to let her have the upper hand in this, too, Rachel drags her own fingers up the length of Cassie’s back, until she’s tangling them in the hair at the nape of her neck and tugging hard enough to break their kiss.

Cassie draws in a sharp breath when they part and Rachel counts the wild look in her eyes as victory. She tugs again, harder this time, and watches with a pleased smile as Cassie’s eyes snap shut and her mouth drops open. Surging forward, Rachel nips Cassandra’s bottom lip between her teeth, then darts out her tongue soothing the sting.

Cassie almost growls in response, her hands gripping tighter around Rachel’s ass and she realises the move is an attempt to lift her up, and _fuck_ , that thought should _not_ make her even wetter, but it does, unbelievably so. There’s no way it’s going to happen, though, not with her dress in the way, so Rachel directs them into an uncoordinated stumble backwards, until they manage to make it to a darkened corner of the building, where there’s at least a semblance of privacy—not that they’re still not in imminent danger of someone discovering them, which is another thing Rachel thinks really should not be turning her on.

She presses Cassandra into the wall, feeling the woman’s back slam against the stone harder than is probably wise, or necessary, but Cassie just grunts, then moans when Rachel rocks her own body forward, sliding a leg up until it’s snug at the apex of Cassie’s thighs and Rachel can feel the heat of the woman seeping through their clothes.

She rocks forward again, the power from having Cassie trapped so effectively and completely at her mercy manifesting as a steady pulse that hums through her body and she grins wickedly. Cassie’s breath is harsh in her ear as she presses hot kisses against the woman’s neck before whispering in a voice that’s decidedly lower in pitch than usual, “So, _Ms. July_ , exactly how well do you think my body’s moving now?”

Pulling back, her eyes triumphant in their expected victory, she’s just in time to see Cassie’s mouth draw into that tight line she’s become so familiar with before she’s being spun around and this time it’s her breath leaving her in a rush as her back connects unceremoniously with the wall.

“ _Oh_ —”

“Stop talking and pull up your dress,” Cassie demands, hands already reaching down to help gather the material. Rachel reaches out blindly, wishing she’d worn something with a little easier access, and there’s that laugh again, threatening to burst out, because this was just _not_ where she thought this evening was going to end up when she was selecting the perfect outfit. She hastily gathers the material until it’s bunched around her waist and she’s exposed to Cassie’s touch. Fingers immediately press against the soaked material of her panties, stroking her once, before Cassandra’s sinking to her knees, dragging down Rachel’s panties as she goes.

Rachel spares half a brain cell to wonder at the oddly submissive position for someone so intent on battling her for dominance, but then Cassie’s mouth descends on her inner thigh, her teeth grazing the sensitive skin before she sucks, hard, and Rachel’s knees almost give out when she realises she’s going to have a mark there for _days_ as a reminder of what’s about to happen.

Her fingers reflexively tighten their grip on her dress and she sinks a little down the wall, legs opening wider as she goes. She’s beyond ready for Cassie’s touch, but it doesn’t come, at least not where she needs it, instead, Cassie moves to her other thigh, marking the skin there, too.

All Rachel can hear is the sound of her own blood pounding through her ears as Cassandra moves from one thigh to the other, kissing, licking, nipping a path upwards. It’s maddening and Rachel’s all but ready to cry in frustration. She won’t beg, though, and she’s pretty sure that’s what Cassie’s waiting for.

Moving so she can hold her dress in one hand, Rachel drops the other hand, once again gripping at the back of Cassandra’s head, fingers digging in harshly as she tries to direct Cassie’s mouth higher.

Looking up, Cassandra meets Rachel’s gaze and chuckles. “Tell me what you want,” she says.

“Fuck you,” Rachel bites out, eyes narrowing slightly at the demand.

“Oh, you will,” she replies, her voice smooth and confident in a way that sends barely suppressed shivers throughout Rachel’s body. “But not yet.”

Cassie’s head dips then, and before Rachel can fully comprehend the move, her tongue flicks out, warm and wet, and licking a slow, deliberate path through Rachel’s folds. Rachel moans and her eyes slam shut at the sensation. Her body undulates against Cassandra’s mouth, searching out more and faster, and _god_ , she doesn’t think anything’s ever felt as good as when Cassie curls her tongue around her clit and sucks hard.

The grip Cassie has on her waist is the only thing that keeps her from falling, and she’s dimly aware of the fingers tightening to an almost painful degree as her knees buckle and she sinks another inch downwards.

“You’re soaked, Schwimmer,” Cassie says, but Rachel just bites her lip and lets her head tip backwards, thudding against the wall. “Just _asking_ for it.”

“God,” she whimpers, barely swallowing the _please_ that immediately wants to follow.

“Yeah,” Cassie breathes out, a hand sliding down to replace her mouth as she stands gracefully, despite the awkward position she was in. “Beg me, Schwimmer.”

Rachel doesn’t even have time to think about a cutting response before Cassie’s lips are descending on her own once again. Between the fact that she can taste _herself_ through the kiss—which is so much more of a turn on than she ever thought it would be—and the way Cassie’s fingers are stroking maddeningly through the slickness between her legs, Rachel can barely even form a coherent thought.

She’s losing a battle she’s not even sure why she’s fighting anymore, and before she knows it, she’s breaking the kiss and gasping out, “Please, Cassie. Oh, god, _please_.”

The two fingers that slip inside are like an answer to a prayer Rachel didn’t know she’d been chanting and an honest to god sob works its way up through her chest in relief. She slams her hips down, urging Cassie’s fingers deeper, then cries out when they curl inside and drag torturously over the spot that makes her whole body shake.

Her breath is just a series of harsh pants and urgent whimpers, and rising above the sound of her cries, she can hear the wet noise of Cassie fucking her; harder and faster with each passing second.

Cassie’s lips abandon hers when it becomes clear she’s past the point of being able to keep up. Instead, she presses hot, open-mouthed kisses along Rachel’s neck, then up, dragging her earlobe between teeth and nipping sharply at the skin. Rachel hisses at the sting, the pain a harsh counterpoint to the pleasure of Cassie’s fingers driving her higher, and it sends Rachel dizzy with arousal.

“C’mon, Schwimmer,” Cassie murmurs into her ear, twisting her hand until her thumb brushes over Rachel’s clit, applying pressure in short circular movements. “I gonna make you come so hard that when you’re up there collecting your little trophy for being the best, all you’ll be able to think about will be how _good_ my fingers felt inside you, how _loud_ they made you scream.”

Rachel’s eyes snap to Cassandra’s in surprise at the implication of her words, but before she can even think of a response, Cassie twists her fingers in a way that’s just— _perfect_ , and Rachel’s whole body locks tight for a split second before she’s trembling and crying out and coming so hard she can’t _breath_.

She’s still shaking moments later when those fingers slip out of her and Cassie takes a step backwards. She bends down, retrieving Rachel’s panties from the floor and using them to wipe the sticky evidence of Rachel’s orgasm from her fingers before handing them over.

“You better run back inside and clean yourself up before they announce the winner,” Cassie says, her eyes flicking over Rachel’s face with a look in them that Rachel can’t place.

Rachel nods absently as she struggles to straighten her dress out. She can’t believe she just—

Cassandra’s in her personal space again so quickly Rachel can’t breathe. Fingers grip her chin—fingers that have just made her come so hard she can’t even think, and Rachel feels her body shudder again at the thought—tilting her head up so Cassie can kiss her, quick and hard.

“You owe me,” Cassie says against her lips, and Rachel can only manage to slump bonelessly back against the wall and watch mesmerised as Cassie walks confidently away with a sway to her hips that should definitely be illegal.


End file.
